


The Flame In The Pheonix

by Trying_To_Be_Happy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_To_Be_Happy/pseuds/Trying_To_Be_Happy
Summary: Ace gets hit with a devil fruit power that makes him and Marco swap bodies. Ace runs off to save Marco with some pals, and wrecks havoc to Marco's carefully crafted reputation along the way~!





	1. His Worst Nightmare, Or His Grandest Daydream

Ace sat up. He looked about, disoriented. Desk..... Papers....... ??? He was sitting at Marco's desk. The papers were neatly organized in piles. Pens, tape, a den den mushi... They were all lined up perfectly. Ace snickered. _Stupid Marco and his ocd._ But then he wondered... What was he doing there???

**Two Hours Earlier**

Ace felt cold run through his body, from the ends of his hair of the tips of his toes. He looked up at the Marine standing opposite himself. The man was a captain of great renown in the North Blue, which was arguably the most difficult sea outside of the Grand Line. The Marine had a Devil Fruit, he had used it's powers on Ace, and Ace didn't know what had happened in the slightest. He gripped onto the knife Marco had given him and prepared for the man's next attack. But instead of launching himself at the Marine, and burning him to a crisp, he found himself stubbornly rooted to the spot, his body refusing to move even an inch. 

The Marine grinned. He had been expecting this outcome. He clapped seastone chains around Ace's wrists and a haki blow to the back of the head rendered him unconscious.

**Back To The Present Day**

Ace leaped up. _YOWCH!_ He pulled something wrong. He pulled something _very_ wrong. What??? He turned to the side. His face turned pale. Or should he say, _Marco's face_ turned pale. Because making a ridiculous face back at him in the floor-to-ceiling mirror on the wall was Commander ~~Pinea~~ \- Marco. Haruta knocked on the door. Marco, or Ace, just stood staring at the mirror, as if the reflection would change. Haruta gently opened the door.

"Marco? Are you in here?" Ace whipped around, almost falling on his ass. He gripped the edge of the desk from behind sending papers and pens everywhere. Haruta stared at him. Ace stared back. This went on for a time, untill Haruta left him a snack and ran off yelling to Thatch that something was wrong.

And indeed it was!!! Somehow, Ace had found himself _inside_ of _Marco's_ body. He flexed his fingers, and brought out Marco's bright blue flames. Somehow, Ace would have to fix this. Meanwhile, he just hoped Marco was alright. He turned to leave to go consult Pops when he almost ran face-first into Thatch and Haruta. Izou was staring him down from a little ways further down the hallway.

This was either going to be his worst nightmare, or his grandest daydream.


	2. And Boy Did He Look Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read at all. Also, if you're not opposed to weird ships, I have another OP fan fic with 10 chapters call The Island Of Gildread. Go check it out if you'd like!

Marco sat up slowly. Everything hurt, but mostly it was the back of his neck. _Damn. Well, Bay' been telling me to stop falling asleep at the desk. This is just what I deserve, huh, yoi?_

"Get up."

A cold voice barked at him from in front. _The hell?_ "That's no way to address a _commander,_ yoi."

"Aaah, so that's who he swapped with, a fellow _commander._ "

Marco tilted his head to the side. He opened his eyes, and shot right up. _WHY THE HELL AM I IN A JAIL CELL, YOI!? All around him were concrete walls, save for the front, which was all iron bars._

The men who had locked him up were cackling. "So? Which commander are you?" The one in front asked. Marco looked at him. The man was a Captain of the Marineford. 

"Now that's just insulting, yoi." The men laughed more, and the Captain put on a pitying face. 

"No, no, really! I have _no idea_ who you are!" Marco tilted his head. The Marine cleared his throat. "You see, I ate the _henko henko_ fruit!" Marco grimaced. _Great. An unknown Devil Fruit power._ "Oh, it's okay, I'll explain! My Devil Fruit allows me to swap the soul of whoever I touch with someone who's item they're touching!" He looked at Marco slyly, and then pulled out a dagger. ACE'S dagger. The one he'd given him _just_ before he'd left! _Damn it Ace!_ The Captain cackled and walked away. Marco looked down. Ace's shorts with the double belts, yep. And the boots. His bracelets..... His A ~~S~~ CE tattoo...... This was, without a doubt, Portgas D Ace's body.

Maro continued to look at the body he was in. The muscles..... "Yep, this is _definitely_ Ace, yoi." _And boy did he look ~~~~fine!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy cuz I'm lonely. Also, let me know any questions of yours~!


	3. Tips And Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is an idiot. Izou comes to some weird-ass conclusions in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any gramatical errors, it's not beta read.  
> Also, I might have to edit the tags a few times. srry.  
> Please leave feedback~!

Ace stood up. "Hello, yoi." Everyone jumped back 3 feet with eyes wide open. Ace grimaced. _Yeah, that wasn't how Marco talked at all._ He put on the deadpan look the First Commander always had. "Why are you all still here, yoi!? You've all got work to do, don't you, yoi?" He glared and slammed his door shut. And the whispering commenced.

"Something's really wrong with Marco!"

"Like we couldn't figure that out ourselves, Thatch!"

"I'm just sayin'!"

"Enough you two! We need to start investigating, _now._ "

Everyone fiercely nodded their heads. They went upstairs to convene with their Pops in order to formulate a plan.

**Five Hours Later At Lunch**

"So MArco, finally got outta that room, huh?" Thatch said. Ace looked him over. He didn't have his usual joking vibe. His smile was a soft one. _Aaaaah~! You're worried about me Thatch!? How sweeeeet~!_

"I'm done with the paperwork, and I'm hungry." Marco's beast mountain of work had taken _forever_ for Ace to finish. He was _starving._ "Give me enough food to satisfy Ace, yoi."

Everyone looked up real quick. _Oh no._ Thatch laughed again, half-joking, half-worried; "Marco, please don't try and keep up with our ship's incinerator." Nevertheless, he put out the food, and Marco scarfed it all down. Everyone stared at their commander who had just turned into a monster. He sat there. He looked at everyone in the room. And then he ran.

Ace hadn't supposed to himself that _maybe_ Marco's body couldn't consume as much food as his could. But he knew now, and it felt VERY BAD. He ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. Izou stood just outside the door with a hand over his mouth, and Haruta rubbing his back while Thatch went screaming for Pops and Whitey Bay. _Dammit! I can't tell them I'm Ace....... But why not? Someone has to go get Marco anyways! No! I can get him myself..._

Izou watched as his older brother continuously deposited his stomach's contents into the toilet. _I see..... Why he's throwing up..... And won't tell us anything....._ Izou smirked and came forward. He pushed HAruto to the side to quietly whisper in Ace's ear.

"I know that you're pregnant."

And sat up and turned his head to Izou. The damn okama was being _dead serious._

"I'm na yoi." He slurred his words on accident. Whitebeard roared upstairs, the click of nurses heels headed downstairs, and Izou leaned in to the bewildered-looking Marco.

He grinned. "You'll have to hide it better than that, Marco. Come see me for some tips and tricks."

He left Ace with Haruta looking, and feeling, _very_ confused. Somehow, Izou thought he wa pregnant. _WHAT!?_


	4. Now Or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain that's kidnapped Marco/Ace reveals some of his sinister plans. What will Marco do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is working for you guys so far! Don't worry, it won't get so dark.

Marco watched how the guards moved very carefully. He wanted to memorize their watch patterns without getting caught. The guards were all a bunch of _really_ low ranking Marines. They were easily frightened. All Marco had to do to make them jump and squeal was toss them a glare or two. It was laughable.

_Ahhhh Ace, yoi. How on earth did you get captured by people like this, yoi?_

Marco didn't know. But he was here, and that was what mattered. The Captain came downstairs. "Unchain him." He barked at his lower orders. Two of the young Marines nearby immediately adopted faces of terror whilst slowly making their way over to the Whitebeard Commander. "Hurry it up!" The Captain yelled.

"B-but sir, what about his fire?" The Captain laughed.

"You fools. I've been doing this for ages. When people of Devil Fruits get swapped, they can't control their new power. It would be a problem if he had anything to do with fire though. Good thing he's a bird Zoan or whatever."

Marco almost gave himself away. It was taking every bit of willpower that he had not to laugh in the man's face and tell him all about how he _had nothing at all to do with fire, being a Phoenix and all._ His chains were undone, and he was hoisted up at each armpit by the soldiers. Seeing they were bringing him to deck, he hung limp, awaiting his chance.

The soldiers saw this and mentioned it to their Captain. "Ah, yes! He's finally breaking! After all, he's _finally_ realizing that he can't just _fly away_ from all of his _problems._ And that he's going to be a roasted chicken in just a little bit.

"We're burning him?" Asked one of the lowers.

"No, you fool. We're _branding_ him. A Celestial Dragon wants to buy him and break him in as a pet."

Marco gritted his teeth. _A pet huh, yoi? As if I'd ever let someone do that to me- no, to Ace._ "Ooooo, and you know what we could do," The Captain went on, "We could put it right over top his Whitebeard tattoo!" Marco roared. He was _done_ with all of this bullshit. A slave brand? _**Over Pop's mark!?**_ _Nu uh. NO WAY, yoi!_

The Marine just laughed. "Yeah, it'll be fun when he finally switches back!" He looked at Marco looking at him. "Oh yeah, you'll switch back in a day or two. And boy is Ace going to move back in with some _unexpected surprises!_ " The Marine giggled like a madman. They reached the deck of the ship. The two lower orders slammed him up against the mast. "Tie him to the mast." Marco saw in the corner of his eye, Ace's Striker being lowered into the water after a Marine inspection. 

_It was now or never._


	5. Realization Of The Obvious And Of The Absurd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace figures out quite a bit of things here!

Ace was locked up in his room. He put a chair under the handle and even put down the seastone barrier. Thatch, Izou, and Pops were starting to get a little bit _way too annoying_ for Ace's taste. Really, they were cramping his style!

At some point Thatch had run upstairs and alerted Pops. This was bad because Marco _never_ had problems like thi, so not only was Whitebeard already super protective, now, it was somehow _even worse._ How was it actually possible? 

Ace thought back to all of the times he cursed how clingy and protective his Pops was. How he was just way to overbearing. He didn't know it could get this bad. But now, Edward Newgate, aka Whitebeard, aka Pops was crouched outside his bedroom door crying about his poor baby boy not feeling well. Marco being ill could make a Yonkou legit _cry?_ Maybe it wasn't out of fear of Marco, but for his safety, but _still._

_And that little dodgast Izou._ Izou had since given up on his close whispers and instead saw fit to scream to his door at the top of his lungs, "FUSHICOU MARCO I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING PREGNANT, SO LET'S JUST COME OUT AND TALK THIS THROUGH!"

That made Ace tilt his head. Neither Thatch nor Pop's nor _Haruta_ had anything to say about that.... WAIT What? "What makes you think that I'd be pregnant!?" Ace yelled back. 

Izou sighed, irritated. "Marco, it's _common knowledge_ that Avian Zoans lay unfertilized eggs every 'cycle'. You have nothing to worry about! We're all here for you!" He said exasperated. Ace's eye's widened with new understanding. 

" _Who in the hell do you think fertilized them then!?"_ He shrieked. 

Everyone outside the door deadpanned in unison. "Ace".

Ace's eyes widened. There was something going on here, but wha---....

Looking over at the other side of the room, there was a picture of Ace. _With a heart around it._ In fact, upon further inspection, there were _MANY_ of them!!! Guess all that, 'kids aren't allowed in my room, yoi' was just a cover-up. Now Ace had one more problem. 

Hide that he screwed up bad.

Go save Marco from his screw-up.

Find out what the hell kind of feelings Marco has for him.

And if he's allowed to feel them back.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please talk to me my low self esteem needs love.


	6. Deep Thoughts In The Storage Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. How are you? I am lonely. If you don't mind, how bout we answer some q&a's?  
> 1\. What is your favorite anime?  
> 2\. What One Piece pairing is your bae?  
> 3\. What genre do you like in fics? (OBA dynamics, Porn without plot, smut, blind, ect.)  
> 4\. How do you like my fic so far?  
> 5\. Have you seen my other fic featuring a rare pair yet? (Hint: It's called "The Island Gildread")  
> 6\. How would you like this fic to end?
> 
> You don't have to answer these, but it would be super awesome if you did. Love you guys~! Bye~! \\(0w0)/

Marco jumped up, slamming his head into the Marine's chin. He threw himself to the edge of the ship. _Swooosh!_ A large figure swooped in to block Marco's path.

Marco looked up at the giant behemoth of a man. He had long dark hair that went to his knees, very beautiful hair that didn't match his wrestler physique at all. Marco slid to the side, hoping to get around the giant man and into Striker. But, alas, it was not to be. A large hand came flying out of the dark and hit him square in the chest. He was sent flying like some small kitten. Damn it.

The thing about being in Ace's body was that even though their devil fruit powers were so similar, he could get hurt, and he couldn't use haki. Well actually, he could use haki, but nowhere near to the extent that he normally could. Marco' thoughts were quickly flooded with thoughts of how much more dangerous Ace's escapades were with his newfound knowledge of how weak Ace's haki was. He made a mental note to put him through gruelling training when he got back. _No wonder he got caught._

His thoughts of Ace were put on pause when another smack sent him flying overboard. Mid air, another thought came to him. _Even though it's my mind in here, with all my memories and whatnot, I'm still subject to Ace's mental capacity._ He felt all of the fire user's hyperness. His inability to keep a straight thought. Even as he was thinking about thoughts, he was also thinking about food, and his pops, and a whole slew of random things, including a very strong mental image of one of the Gorosei wearing a pineapple hat.

_I'd better ease up on Ace from now on, if it's this bad. _He'd always thought of Ace's pleads as a cop-out. Turns out he wasn't lying the whole time. Marco clung to the side of the ship as he came down, pausing the chaotic thoughts once more. He ducked his head under a small balcony ledge hanging off the side of the ship. The Marine captian and the giant man looked over the side, their peering shadows reflected in the waves beneath them.

"Must've gone overboard," The captian remarked. The giant man grunted and turned away. Just as Ace's arms were starting to get tired, the captian turned away as well. Marco let go of the ledge and fell onto another one. He scrambled into a pitch black storeroom. With his life not in immediate danger, he went over some things.

One, he would witch back in a day, Two, he had very limited use of haki, Three, if he died or was fatally wounded it was game over, and four, ( thank goodness ) he was believed to be dead by his enemies and in a position were he could make calculated and strategic moves. He looked around at the things surrounding him. There was still a window of escape. He just had to plan things out properly........


	7. Sneaky Birds Are Called A Ruff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I just looked at my rough layout of the fic and i have a minimum of FIFTEEN ore chapters to go. If I die dont come looking for me
> 
> Sorry for going awol.Quarantine gave me no free time cus the teacher easily gave me two years worth of work to do.
> 
> Which i promptly did not do :)

Ace put on the darkest clothes he could find. A navy blue vest-shirt, long dark purple pants, and some black sailor boots. Ace wondered about those boots, because he had never seen Marco wearing them. He grabbed a pack from the storage room and filled it. He put in everything he thought he might need. Then, he headed to the kitchen for provisions. 

Thatch awoke to a startlingly bright light beneath his door. He had made an impromptu request some weeks ago to have the room across from the pantrys opening turned into a makeshift bedroom. It was mostly for catching thieves, but no one had been stupid enough to turn on the light before. 

He got out of bed as quietly as he could, and got down onto his knees. Peeking under the door, he could see a figure moving. _Who could it be?_ He thought to himself.

Finally, the thief left the room. Much to Thatch's surprise, it was a pair of dark black boots. _Now were have I seen those before...._!!!

Thatch let out an audible gasp. He remembered! Those were the boots they got from their trip to Water 5 way back in the day! They were Marco's, the ones he never wore! He gently opened the door without making it creak (a superpower really,) and peeked around the frame. There, creeping down the hall best as he could, was Marco.Marco, who had been acting exceedly strange all day.

When he had rounded the corner and was out of sight, Thatch left to go fetch Haruta. He was going to go get Ace as well, before he remembered that he was out on a trip.

* * *

Ace got back to Marco's room. After finalizing some things, and tying together loose ends, he left the room and headed twards the deck. Little did he know, there were two people who were awaiting his arrival.

<https://imgur.com/gallery/Rf1nWVc>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, again, so sorry its been so long. Gotta update my other one as well..... heeheehee i wanna do more fics, but i should finish these ones first huh?
> 
> Ehhh.Maybe. I think i can multitask XD


End file.
